


david and goliath

by sendurlocation



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Collars, Dom/sub, Foot Fetish, Humiliation, Leashes, M/M, Pet Names, Rough Oral Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Small Penis, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendurlocation/pseuds/sendurlocation
Summary: — He stood towering over the smaller man, even though both of them were standing. Dream was always noticeably bigger. Taller, more buff. Especially when compared to George’s small frame and quite pathetic height.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	david and goliath

**Author's Note:**

> includes,
> 
> size kink, foot fetish, degradation, humiliation, size kink, and a bit of pet play.
> 
> request are welcomed! hope you enjoy!

He stood towering over the smaller man, even though both of them were standing. Dream was always noticeably bigger. Taller, more buff. Especially when compared to George’s small frame and quite pathetic height. Dream placed his thumb to George’s pink lips and started to slowly push his finger into his mouth. “Suck.” He ordered. He watched as George gently sucked on his finger, pushing it further down the man’s throat. The man heard the other gag and it was music to his ears as he let his finger explore the further regions of George’s throat. He smirked. Dream brought his other hand up and gently stroked George’s brunette hair. Moving it from out of his face and exposing his pale skin that always carried a rosy glow to it. “Beautiful.” The word fell from his mouth and into the air with such care. It filled the room with his love. Dream withdrew his finger from George’s mouth and then pushed him into a seated position on the bed.

Dream reached over to their bedside table and grabbed a collar and a leash. “Are you going to be a good little slut for me?” He asked as he unhooked the collar, running his fingers over the leather of the collar. “Yes sir.” He heard George say. Music to his ears, the submissive tone of voice, the name George used- putting him in a superior position to the brunette. He moved to put the collar around George’s neck, tightening it so it slightly choked the man, before attaching the leash. He tugged on it. Not using too much of his strength, just enough to choke him. “Are you going to be my filthy little whore?” 

“Yes sir.” George once again said. His cock leaking precum from the anticipation of what was to come. He always loved when Dream got into this state, dominant and in charge. Pushing George into a submissive state. The brunette loved waiting with his cock dripping, looking up at Dream, and not knowing what was going to happen to him. The thoughts that were swirling inside of his head waiting to pour out and fall onto Dream’s body. George felt the other’s hand wrap around his throat. He was forced to look up at Dream. He looked into his green orbs. An ocean of unexplored lust lies deep within them. Mountains of passion standing tall in the background. 

George continued to stare into the windows of Dream’s soul, he felt a glob of spit land on his cheek and then another. It made him moan, his manhood twitching. “Open your mouth.” He heard the order and immediately opened his mouth. He felt a glob of Dream’s spit land on his tongue, then another, and another. Until there was a good amount of spit in his mouth. He was about to swallow but he heard another order, obediently following it he kept the spit in his mouth, patiently waiting for what was to come next. 

Dream gripped his shaft and lined his cock up with George’s open mouth. He thrusted his cock into the man’s mouth and without letting him prepare himself started to thrust quickly. He let out deep grunts as he fucked Dream’s face- the mixture between his own spit and George’s creating a warm and moist environment that sent waves of pleasure shooting through Dream’s cock, travelling through the rest of his body. George gagging on his cock only added to his pleasure, it was as if his gags were an angelic choir. Harmonizing in perfect unison with the wet noises that were made whenever he would push his cock down George’s throat, and the slapping noise his balls made when they hit the brunette’s face. All of the noises made the most beautiful song Dream had ever heard. 

Dream pulled his manhood out of George’s mouth and let his moist dick rest on George’s face, tugging on the leash attached to George’s collar, he pulled him off of the bed onto the floor with a smirk. “You’re such a filthy little whore.” He said watching George get on fours. He looked even smaller like this. Dream towering over him like a god from the heavens looking down on a mortal. He started to walk George around the room, placing his foot against his back, occasionally kicking him. “What’s your color bitch?” He asked in an aggressive tone of voice, though underlining the aggression was hints of genuine care. 

“Green sir.” George said and then felt himself being pulled back from the collar. He then felt Dream’s foot against his face. “You look like such a fucking whore. My big foot on your face. Spit still around your lips, small cock dripping and I haven’t even touched it. You look pathetic.” He heard Dream degrade him and it turned him on more than anything else had. His cock growing harder, a river of precum dripping from it. “Lick my fucking foot, bitch.” Dream growled and like an obedient dog, George started to lick his foot. He tasted the ground that Dream had walked on and it was disgusting, but so euphoric at the same time. It pushed him into a river of bliss and pleasure, making him float down a stream, edging him closer to flowing down the waterfall that was his orgasm. 

“Yeah, such a fucking bitch.” Dream grunted out while stroking his own cock and kicking George’s face. He then switched the foot George was licking and tugged on the leash harshly. “Come here.” He said grabbing George, lifting him into the air, and throwing him down on the mattress before crawling on top of him. Dream pinned his arms down above his head and took his lips into a rough, passionate kiss. The kiss drew the fires of each of their souls to their lips. The fires mingling and causing a supernova. Dream’s hands trailed from being around George’s wrist, to wrapping around his collared neck, choking him and pressing him further into the mattress. He spit on him and then grinded down against his cock. “Does that feel good? My massive cock against your pathetic excuse of a penis?” He said and it was truthful. Dream’s manhood was more than double the size of George’s cock- coming in at an impressive ten and a half inches. It was also much thicker than the british man’s cock. 

“Yes..yes.” George moaned out and grinded back up against Dream, their precum slicking both of their cocks so they could slide against each other smoothly. “Fuck...yes, sir.” He choked out feeling Dream’s hand tighten around his throat. George sped up his desperate grinding against Dream’s giant cock. He was so close to paradise, so close to being able to fall over the edge of the waterfall of pleasure. Already so close to his orgasm. “Not yet.” He heard Dream say and suddenly the friction stopped, the man’s hand left his throat, and he no longer felt Dream’s body weight against him. He felt so exposed and vulnerable, Dream’s touch made him feel protected.

Dream flipped George so that he was laying on his stomach and then spread his cheeks apart, exposing his pink hole. He spat on it and rubbed it around before sliding a finger deep into him. He bent it searching for George’s prostate, gently rubbing along it when he found it. The small touches already had George moaning like a whore. Dream used his other hand to grab on the leash and pulled back so that George was forced to look up, Dream looking down at him as he slid another finger inside of his hole. He loved watching George’s expression change as he slipped a third, then a fourth finger. Stretching his tight hole out and gently sliding along the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him. Preparing him for what was to come next. Preparing him for Dream’s thick cock plunging into his hole, abusing his prostate, destroying him. Leaving him wrecked. Breaking him apart through sex, just to be him back together afterwards. 

Dream let his fingers fall from George’s hole and watched as it begged to be filled again. Gripping around the air. It was a beautiful sight to see. The lengths of George’s desperation for his touch. He propped George up so that his ass was in the air, lining his manhood up with his entrance, before thrusting into him deeply. He angled the thrust so that it would lineup with where George’s prostate was. He slammed into that spot and that was enough to send George flying over the edge. Cumming all over himself and the bed. “Such a dirty fucking whore.” Dream growled hearing George’s desperate whines and moans as he came. 

Dream continued to slam in and out of George. Pulling out so that only the tip of his cock remained in him before bottoming out everytime, his hand tugging at the leash. “Fuck you’re so tight.” He grunted out and then brought his foot to rest on George’s head pushing his face down onto the mattress as he used his hole. “Please.. Daddy. More.” He heard George slur his words, blissed out from all the pleasure he was in. That was all the encouragement he needed as he begin to fuck George- the power of the greek olympians behind his thrust. His heavy, cum filled balls slapping against George’s ass. “Fuck.” Dream groaned and pressed George’s head down further into the mattress, tugging on the leash at the same time. He was so close to his own waterfall. To his own orgasm. He was chasing after it. His thrust became sloppy. His breathing was sporadic as he let the most vile words fall from his lips into the air. “Shit!” He grunted out and with that an ocean of cum came flying from out of his cock filling the other man to the brim.

That was enough to push George over the edge for the second time, his overstimulated body collapsing as Dream rode out his orgasm with weak strokes. After they had both come down from their highs, Dream picked George up and carried him to the bathroom.

Dream ran a bath and put some bubbles in it as well, while holding George close to his chest. He absolutely adored the man in his arms. He was the love of his life, his most valuable possession. He stepped into the warm bath water and set them up in a comfortable position. George sat in between his legs, back against Dream’s chest, Dream’s back against the tub. “I love you.” Dream said with a small smile and squirted shampoo into his hands, he started to gently massage the shampoo into George’s hair. “I love you so much.” He said and then let his hands fall from George’s hair to the pale skin of his shoulders, gently rubbing circles on his shoulders. “And you’re such a good fuck too..” He said jokingly. 

“Shut up!” George said and splashed Dream with the bath water. These were his favorite moments, of course the sex was amazing. But what came after was so special to him. It just proved that Dream loved him and no one could ever change that.


End file.
